


My Favourite (Daveed Diggs x Reader)

by Logykal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, DaveedDiggsxReader, F/M, Movie Night, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logykal/pseuds/Logykal
Summary: You are in a relationship with Daveed Diggs. He comes over after a long day at work.





	My Favourite (Daveed Diggs x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert.
> 
> Y/N = Your First Name  
> L/N = Your Last Name  
> Pairing: Daveed Diggs x Reader  
> Warning: None... aside from how cheesy it is. x_X  
> I'm not from USA so I following different English spelling rules. :P

You blink as the fog of sleep slowly lifts. You're sprawled out on your couch after working a really long shift, and you must have fallen asleep for a couple of minutes because your favourite tv show is still on. 

Thump-thump-thump.

You stretch as you move to get up and amble to the door. Remembering that it was date night with your boyfriend, Daveed, you basically bounce the last few steps to the door. He knew you had a long day, so he had offered to bring dinner and just watch a movie at your place. He is so sweet. You don't know what you ever did to attract such a man. 

You open the door to that gorgeous face with a goofy grin holding up bags of Chinese takeout. You've been seeing each other for a couple of months, and it still hasn't quite sunk in that this handsome Broadway star would like you.

"I brought your favourite! And by that, I mean me." 

He leans down and gently presses his lips to yours. You can't help but smile, your fatigue completely forgotten. 

"Mmm... Nice. But I don't know about my favourite. Food is pretty tough to beat." You jokingly say as you take the bags of food from him. He chuckles as he follows you into your apartment. You love that sound. Sometimes you wish you could listen to him laugh all day. 

\----

Three empty Chinese boxes later, you're cuddled up against Daveed on your couch, fighting to keep your eyelids open. With the soft lull of the movie, a full belly, the warmth of Daveed's arms holding you, and his comforting smell all around you it was a losing battle. 

\----

"Y/N..."  
Daveed gently murmurs into your hair. You ignore him, as you slowly gain conscience. You're too comfortable in his arms to move. The movie was rolling the credits, and aside from saying your name, Daveed hasn't moved yet.  
"Y/N?"  
He whispers again, this time softer. He sighs happily.  
"I think I could stay like this forever." Daveed whispers again. You silently agree with him in your head. Enjoying his warm body pressed up against you. The credits are about to end and Daveed slowly lifts his arm to reach the remote and turns the TV off. Moving slowly so he doesn't disturb you.  
"It's so nice to just lie next to you." He continues to whisper. You try to keep your breathing steady as you pretend to still be asleep.  
"We don't even need to do anything."  
He inhales your scent deeply.  
"Not that I'd object."  
You could hear his voice change as he grins mid-whisper. His hand gently resting on your waist.  
"You're so beautiful. Inside and out. I wish you could see that."  
His hand slowly travels to your hips.  
"Even your ass. I don't think it's too big. I think it's perfect."  
His hand is rubbing warm circles over your butt. You can't keep from smiling. You don't want to interrupt his musings, and you hope he hadn't felt the slight movement.  
"But my favourite is your smile."  
He murmurs into your ear as he gently nips it. Dang! He realised you're awake!  
Giving up all pretenses, you spin around to face him and kiss him deeply. Daveed moans in pleasure into your mouth. You pull back and whisper.  
"You're my favourite."

\------

"But my favourite..."  
Daveed flips you around to face him a huge grin on his face as he gazes into your eyes.  
"Is your smile." He breathes, watching your face for your reaction. You kiss him deeply. Daveed moans in pleasure into your mouth. You pull back and whisper.  
"You're my favourite."


End file.
